english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Carlos Alazraqui
Carlos Jaime Alazraqui (born July 20, 1962) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, impressionist, voice actor, singer, screenwriter and comedian. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Due, Tho, Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2009-2010) - Llama#1 (ep29), Llama#3 (ep29), Rodeo Announcer (ep42) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013-2014) - Old Woman (ep74), Pyxi, Rad Dudesman, Scout, Additional Voices *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Ibn Sina, Pearl Diver *Beware the Batman (2013) - Junkyard Dog (ep3) *Camp Lazlo! (2005-2006) - Chef McMuesli (ep18), Clam, Lazlo, Self Help Tups (ep17) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2007) - Pedestrian (ep25), The Kid (ep25), Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1998) - Billy (ep17), Jimmy (ep25), Production Assistant (ep25), Sumo Guy (ep17), Ted (ep17) *Detention (1999) - Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Panchito Pistoles *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2004) - Diego, Josh, Princess (ep39) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016) - Skylar, Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2011) - Felipe *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Amigo Grande (ep34), Big Guy (ep34), Principal Rival (ep41), Sanchez (ep9) *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Accordian Dave (ep48), Franz (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Tio Tortuga, Baxter Badger, Engineer (ep33), Gray Bandit (ep25), Horse Thief Sidekick (ep31), Mean McGee (ep24) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Barker (ep7), Gnarlie the Troll, King Magnus, Ralph the Swan, Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Mayor Temeroso, Julio (ep20), Masked Thief#1, Masked Thief#3 (ep2), Phillip, Raul, Scimitar, Theveneau (ep4) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Ponce De Leon (ep21) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Commandante Hilgalgo *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Grandpapi Rivera/'Puma Loco', Bandido (ep2), Deaduardo (ep14), Donkey, Dos (ep9), El Tarantula, Father (ep22), Guero, History Teacher (ep20), Humberto, Jorge (ep6), Lady Gobbler, Lupito (ep10), Ninja Monster (ep9), Officer#3 (ep12), Officer Oscar, Plumber (ep5), Policeman (ep2), Science Teacher (ep24), Sean (ep25), Security Guard (ep13), Senor Chappi, Sensitive Bandido (ep16), Supermarket Employee (ep1), Ticket Vendor (ep23), Tiny, Uno, Vendor (ep7), Vice Principal Chakal, Zebra Donkey (ep3) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Captain (ep16), Guard#2 (ep16), Hector Delgado/Shipwreck (ep16) *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - D.I. Hutton (ep17), Dos (ep27), Judge (ep53), Lansky (ep31), Lecturer (ep17), Male Providence Cadet 1 (ep17), Old Man (ep31), Providence Agent (ep27), Reynaldo (ep43), Uniformed Providence Agent (ep31), Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001) - Imp#3 (ep3), Skateboarder (ep3), Waiter (ep?) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Additional Voices *Maya & Miguel (2004-2006) - Paco, Angry Fan (ep?), Baker (ep11), Bleacher Man (ep4), Chrissy's Dad (ep18), Clown (ep5), Coach, Dad (ep35), Delivery Person (ep5), Ernesto (ep11), Fabian (ep12), Greg, Guard (ep4), Kid#1 (ep7), Maldonado (ep1), Mr. Nguyen, Pink Fish (ep47), Ride Operator (ep17), Sinister Sombrero (ep35), Stage Manager (ep12), Store Owner (ep47) *Motorcity (2012-2013) - Bracket, Trooper#2 (ep8), Ultra Elite (ep20) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Ferris Wheel Enthusiast (ep2), Man #1 (ep2), Woman #1 (ep2) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2001) - Dundee Guy (ep40), Fly#1 (ep40), Fly#2 (ep40) *Planet Sheen (2010-2012) - Blurg#2 (ep12), Emcee, Hat Monger (ep17), Mustache Monger (ep19), Vendor (ep1), Zeenuian (ep12) *Pound Puppies (2013) - Antonio (ep46), Venezuelan Agent Dog#2 (ep46) *Rayman (1999) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999-2004) - Raoul Rodriguez, Uncle#2 (ep42), Young Clubmember (ep20) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Crew Member (ep20), Deputy Buckner (ep24), Ernesto, Krampus (ep39), Nitro Wisinski (ep24), Pirahna-Goat (ep24), Prisoner#1 (ep39), Punk Kid (ep39), Todd (ep12) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2002) - Dude Fish (ep42) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Salty Mike, Argyll (ep2), Art Enthusiast#2 (ep9), Beef Jerky Vendor (ep2), Cap'n Puffy (ep10), Child (ep1), Clown (ep9), Contest Judge (ep21), Dairy Policeman (ep14), Drill Sergeant (ep5), Human Cannonball (ep9), Junk Booth Merchant (ep2), Kid Announcer (ep4), Kid Race Official (ep2), Motorist#2 (ep1), Mr. Johnson's Dad (ep6), Mr. Runion, Norman Heliotrope (ep9), Oscar's Dad (ep5), Pigeon (ep1), Scoutmaster Witherbones (ep7), Security Guard (ep2), Strongman (ep9), TV Cameraman (ep4), Talent Scout (ep7), Team Member#1 (ep4), Wisened Old Steve Employee (ep13) *Stroker & Hoop (2004-2005) - Jack Wilson (ep1), Magic Shop Owner (ep2), Mr. Sombrero (ep1), Spud (ep1), Talking Diamond (ep2) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2011) - Announcer (ep6), Military Announcer#1 (ep6), Stink Bug (ep16) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Gopher (ep2), Squirell (ep2) *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Denzel Crocker, Chicken (ep3), Chompy (ep6), Computer Voice (ep3), Fairy Messenger (ep1), Jealousy (ep3), Mayor, Mean Looking Kid (ep1), Television (ep5), Waiter (ep1) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Chow, Earth Kingdom Guard (ep29), Guard#3 (ep30), Otaku (ep33), Protestor, Radio Operator (ep37), Royal Guard (ep37), Ruffled Police Officer (ep1), Rustler (ep33), Tonraq (ep1), Train Guard (ep29), Uncle (ep29), Yung *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Michael Lee, Monroe, Agent#1 (ep13), Announcer (ep2), Ball of Knowledge (ep6), Banticore#2 (ep32), Barry (ep30), Big Monster (ep24), Blob Cop (ep18), Clark (ep33), Clown (ep1), Darnock (ep35), Demon#1 (ep5), Dolt (ep21), Dr. Irwin, Euro Trash#7 (ep7), Fight Promoter (ep14), Fish (ep7), Fish (ep40), Fisherman (ep3), Geeky Monster (ep20), Giraffe (ep16), Gnome Boss (ep23), Golf Monster (ep12), Goot (ep9), Helper Elf (ep8), Henchman (ep17), Henchman#1 (ep39), Kordoth, Lead Minion (ep2), Leprechaun#1 (ep25), Lord Balthezul (ep14), Magical Creature#2 (ep4), Manager (ep26), Mitch (ep27), Mr. Lee (ep30), Ninja#3 (ep33), Owner (ep20), Rabbi (ep19), Rex (ep23), Ricola Senior (ep3), Rock Monster (ep24), Securitos Troll#1 (ep25), Skape (ep10), Street Monster (ep40), Student Announcer (ep31), TV Announcer (ep34), Technician (ep38), Tiny Giant (ep15), Vacov (ep10), Vendor (ep13), Whammie Elf (ep9), White House Staffer (ep18) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2003) - Lil Arturo (ep4), Man#1 (ep52), Monster (ep52) *The Proud Family (2002-2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Captain Australia (ep10), Cyclops/Scott Summers (ep18), Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster, Plant Man (ep10) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Jaime Herrera (ep17), Luis Santiago (ep14), Motor Cross Guy#1 (ep17), Roberto Torres (ep17), Umpire (ep14) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Rikochet, Mr. Midcarda, Slurf *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Chi Chi *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - Bane *Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) - Gourds Gregory, Luke, Mr. Delgado *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Conductor, Newspaper Vendor *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Breakdance *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Bane *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Dude#1 *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Larry *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - Houston, Camera Guy, Piddles The Clown *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Bennie Rodriguez *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Wisk, Wil Knook 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Bajrangi 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Hernando *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Congressman Noches *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Brazilian Player *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Clete the Janitor, Havros Menkle 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Free Birds (2013) - Amos *Happy Feet (2006) - Nestor *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Nestor *Inside Out (2015) - Helicopter Pilot, Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Sheen's Dad *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - El Chupacabra, Additional Voices *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps (2008) - Houston *The Book of Life (2014) - General Posada, Chuy, Dali *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Goofy Goober Announcer, Squire, Thief *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Due (ep2), Tho (ep2) *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Riley's Dad's Fear *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2007) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Koala Kopter *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Casanova (ep34) 'TV Specials' *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) - Additional Voices *Camp Lazlo! Kamp Kringle (2007) - Clam, Lazlo, Carry (Elf 2), Chef McMuesli *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - Skylar, Admiral Vasquez *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Ape#2, Denzel Crocker *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Denzel Crocker, Dinkleberg, Tony Futurelli, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Chompy, Denzel Crocker, Juandissimo Magnifico, Mayor, Simon Cowell *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Announcer (ep2), Billy (ep2), Crystal Ball (ep2), Denzel Crocker, Eliminator#1, Juandissimo, Polar Bear (ep3) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Denzel Crocker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Denzel Crocker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Denzel Crocker *The Proud Family Movie (2005) - Board Member, Puff *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Announcer, Ball Kid 1, Chef Fritz, Dr. Flooey, Earl, Moo Moo the Magician, Photographer, Store Clerk, Sweet Tooth Tom, Swinging Kid 2, TV Character, Walden Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Cat Gunner, Cat Spy Analyst *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Dead Parrot, Seagull Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Due, Tho *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Officer Sanchez *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Mike Wazowski *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Cosmo the Space Dog *Disney Planes (2013) - El Chupacabra *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Dr. No *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - The Key *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Brekken, Mokai Messenger, Stroh, The Diviner, Wingman *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Forge *Open Season (2006) - Gordy, Squirrel *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) - Mack *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Spyro, Dragons *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Mercenary Wing, Pirate Cargo Captain, Rescue 1 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Raphael *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Country Boy, Crocker, Mayor *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Darc *Maximo: Ghosts To Glory (2002) - Bokar La Bas, Grim Reaper, The General Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (142) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2017. Category:American Voice Actors